A companions return
by ThamiorSanguine
Summary: A terrified scream echoes throughout the Nowicki household. "Kerry what is it what's the matter". All that Kerry could muster was a panicked " What ...". "I heard you scream and came running".
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER*  
I do not own Companions of the night or any of its characters. This is also a rewritten piece. I've taken some time to edit it and hope that the revisions are to my readers liking.

IT HAS BEGUN CH 1

A terrified scream echoes throughout the Nowicki household.  
"Kerry what is it what's the matter".

All that Kerry could muster was a panicked " What ...".

"I heard you scream and came running".

"Dad what's the matter with Kerry" Kerry jumped at the sound of her younger brothers voice.

"It's OK Ian Kerry just had a bad dream that's all buddy let's get you back to bed. You o.k. Kerr"?

"huh Oh yeah Dad I'll be fine I uh just had a bad dream silly me that's all" Kerry was so disgusted with herself after Ethan Michel she reminded herself, left she got better at lying by mimicking him. How could she lie to her own father that way but how would he respond to such a dream *shudder*. That dream will haunt me till the end.

"Well Kerry if your scared I'll leave footy with you he'll keep you safe".

"Well thanks Ian but I think ill be fine." Kerry glanced at the clock next to her bed *ugh* 6:10am only 50 minutes till Michel would be falling sleep. Well that is if he was still in the US hmm do they change sleeping habits when they go to areas with different sunrises. "AH wait IM late I got to get ready for school!".

"Kerry calm down did you forget it's the weekend" what was her Dad saying it wasn't oh wait it was Saturday. "Well you two get out I've got to get ready for work then". As she shut the door behind them images of her covered in the blood of her father and brother flashed before her eyes. *Shudder* *sigh* "what was that dream about" she shook her head in disbelief. Maybe because it's that time of year so close to the anniversary of her killing Marsala its only been a year. "Michel" Kerry whispered wondering if he had dreams like that. Get it together Kerry we got to make it to work before Jeff writes me up . . . Again. Kerry stuck her head out her window and clicked the car starter. She laughed silently to herself when she looked at her car it was a dark blue Skylark "It's his fault him and that stupid color". *Knock*, *Knock* Kerry jumped with a start

"You going to come out for some breakfast Kerr you need to eat."

Ugh Dad ever since the Marsala incident he wont stop smothering her *roar* whoa was that my stomach lately I can't seem to get full. "I'll be right there dad Just one moment".

The fluorescent lights shined brightly in Kerry's eyes as she walked in to the supermarket she worked at. "Late again miss Nowicki" Jeff sneered. God she wish someone would just abduct him " No Jeff I've still got 5 mins I'll be on shortly" Kerry replied . The rest of the day went just as bad as the morning had she mixed up change and over loaded bags thank god she'd be off of work shortly. Jeff came striding over to Kerry's register. "Well miss Nowicki it looks like Sarah is sick today we need you to stay for her shift". UGH sick again I bet that sickness' name is Dan damn Sarah and her boyfriend. "Well I would rather go home"

"Well then miss Nowicki I may then be forced to write you up for this mornings series of fiasco" Jeff replied smoothly.

"Well then put that way then I guess I'd love to stay for Sarah" Kerry replied through clenched teeth.

"Remember service with a smile miss Nowicki" Jeff said over his shoulder as he walked away. Other than the panicked phone call from her father the rest of her day went uneventful. It was a quiet drive home Kerry found herself day dreaming about a certain undead person she hadn't seen in for a while. She pulled into the drive way pulled her keys from the ignition. " Huh the lights are out I wonder where everyone is tonight, Well at least I'm home now" Kerry unlocked the door and caught sight of a note next to the door.  
Kerry Taking Ian to his friend's house be home later Diners in the fridge call if you need anything Love you Kerr Dad Well at least they're slowing getting back to normal. *roar* Ugh "I've eaten all day I'm so going to get fat" Kerry grumbled. Kerry stumbled her way to the fridge only to realize that the fridge was sitting open. She backed up slowly from the kitchen door way only to have someone wrap their arms around her and stifle her scream. A very familiar voice whispers in her ear" Trust me" she froze "Im not going to hurt you" she slid to the floor tears welling up in her eyes as she glanced back to see two piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Michel" Kerry exclaimed through sobs. "What are you doing here". His face went blank and then a Predatory smile crossed his face

"Just tying up some loose ends".

*Well hoped you liked the revised edition of Ch. 1 soon to follow will be the remaining chapters thanks for reading and remember please review.*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Compainions of the night nor its characters so far just jeff sarah and her boyfriend.  
Ch2

The Nigtmare Begins

"what . . . . but Michel I havent told anyone I swear Michel you have to belief me." Kerry couldnt believe what was happening. Michel just smiled down at her as he pulled her closer. No, her mind screamed I can't die here not now what about Ian and dad who would explain this to them. She could feel his cold lips against her throat as she tried to struggle she could feel his teeth scape her skin then a moment of tension then pain but there was also a strange sense of pleasure. She started to black out as she heard him scream her name

"KERRY... KERRY Oh my God please no Kerry wake up". Huh this wasnt Michels voice but her dads. Everything slowly came into focus as she tried to sit up he father placed a hand on her shoulder holding her in place. "What happened I came home to find you laying face down on the floor are you alright" the panic rising in her fathers voice was apparent even though he tried his hardest to remain calm. Kerry placed a hand gingerly to her throat no wound *sigh* just a nightmare I guess.

" Dad i'm alright I just am exhausted from work I just need to go lay down" she slowly climbed to her feet to show him that she was fine. With worry still lining his face he relented

"Are you sure youre alright? Kerr I worry about you ever since.." Kerry raised her hand to cut him off

"Look dad i'm fine nothing to it, I just had to work Sarahs shift today and just need to sleep I don't work untill tomorrow evening so I'm going to sleep in tomorrow I promise I'll be fine, just relax dad" she forced a reasuring smile as she climbed the stairs to her room. She shut her door tightly behind her uggh even a year later this new house still just doesnt feel right. I just need sleep she reasured herself just a good long night sleep then tomorrow no where to go but up, right. She readied herself for bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. She layed there for hours unable to sleep untill around 5am. Sleep came but it was a terrifying dream that assualted her yet again. She dreamed that she had made her way to work and as she stood outside the store she spoted Jeff taking a smoke break ugh how she just wish he'd go fall off the face of the earth. Oh god he spotted me she groaned even in my dreams he won't leave me alone.  
" Well well what have we here Miss Nowicki I do believe you are early trying to make up for you tardiness yesterday I have to say that it won't work no matter how much you suck up. You'll just have to deal with it and accept any repercussions of your tardiness Miss Nowicki." Kerry could feel the blood rise to her face no not here not in my dream I'm not going to take it in MY dream.

" First off Jeff I'm just out for a stroll Second I would never suck up to the likes of you and Third" . . . she closed the distance between them in blink of an eye. " My name is Kerry ok and you know what I'm usually only late because I dread working with you and can't find the energy to face your bullshit excuse for a life." She turned on her heels and started towards the parking lot God that felt good she thought if I could only do that in real life. Just as she thought that the dream was done she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Jeffs shrill voice come from behind her

" Well Miss Nowicki" Jeff said with emphasise on the Miss but that's all that Jeff could manage before Kerry realized that she had her teeth buried in Jeffs throat. As Jeffs screams come out as a gurgle of blood she realized that she should be disgusted with this part of her dream but realized some deep dark part of her enjoyed this and cried for his death. Just as his life faded from his eyes there was a sharp pain in the back of Kerrys head. Stars and darkness is all that came. She jumped with a start glancing around the room to see what time it was 7 in the morning come on why so early. Thats when she came back around to the sound of someone pounding on her door.

"What, What come on it's to early for this". She opened the door to see her father standing there with the phone in hand

" Kerry the stores closed today they found your boss Jeff in the parking lot it looks like an animal attacked him". Kerrys stomache recoiled as she relived her dream and the taste of his blood still in her mouth. Ugggh such a vivid dream.

"Oh god did they find the animal that attacked him?". Her father shook his head

"No they haven't found it yet but they said it has to be huge like a wolf or something".Kerry didnt notice that she had started crying untill her father had put his arms around her and told her it would be alright. The rest of the morning and afternoon past with nothing quite sinking in Kerry couldn't shake the dream and guilt that she felt. Night fell quickly and with it the dread of sleep came as well. What nightmare awaits me tonight she thought.

A/N

I hope that this revision is up to everyones expectation so please leave a comment good or bad I need the critisim or how else can I make these stories any better. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more revisions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Companions of the night nor its characters so far just Jeff or at least now his corpse ,Sarah and her boyfriend.

Ch.3

A Vampires Lullaby

"Well so far so good now just to try this sleep thing. . .again" Kerry sighed as she laid down for like the millionth time tonight. It's just that with each time she closed

her eyes an overwhelming fear took hold and jarred her awake. "Lets see if I can sleep now" Kerry lamented as she opened the thick shades and leaving the window open allowing

a cool breeze to drift in. Within moments she felt herself drift off to sleep but in what seemed like only moments she stood out on the roof basking in the glorious light of

a full moon. She could hear far off in the distant a haunting melody play it seemed to well up within her very soul and consume all that she was blurring the line of right

and wrong real and fantasy. With a blur of motion she was sprinting off the roof in a desperate attempt to find the source of this song and join in with it's melody. Lights

noise it all seemed to lead her far away from her home and spin her all around until her dream revealed that she had some how found her way deep into the woods on the

outskirt of town. The haunting melody seemed so near that it was teasing her with its elusive sound. "I will catch you there is no way that you can hide from me I hear

you oh so close now" Kerry screamed to the sound. With a blur of motion a fluidity unknown to her she felt the rising sound of the music close in *SCREAM* for a moment Kerry

thought that she heard someone scream but it was just the violins joining in. Oh what beautiful music is this it's as if I could lose myself in it for an eternity. She moved

on as the music faded and resumed further away as she made her way through the moonlit woods she happened upon a clearing where the moon sat over head. Kerry bathed in the

light all to absorbed in the moment to realize that there was another presence haunting her in her dream.

"Kerry what in Gods name are you doing out here" a stern familiar

voice cried out from behind her.

"Oh not here not now I finally have a dream that sets me free and YOU show up what mom no Sara mom is what you call someone who cares for you

and helps you not run away" the venom dripping from Kerry's voice she turned to face the women who had abandoned her and her brother what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Kerry

stop there are things I can't tell you things that you just don't understand but you have to stop this before you lose all that you are" Sara pleaded with her daughter.

"All that I am" Kerry screamed closing the gap between her mother and her in an instant Kerry lowered her voice to but a whisper" what would you know of who I am".

"Kerry I'm

sorry for what has happened but there were circumstances that you couldn't understand I did what I had to do" Sara explained her voice filled with regret. "Then try me explain

to me these so-called circumstances" Kerry growled. Sara winced drawing away from Kerry as she spoke

"He told me you'd ask, I can't tell you for your safety I must stay silent,

but I can tell you this ask your father about your birth tell him I said that That night draws near." Sara dug around in her pocket and withdrew a small compact mirror

"Forgive me for this Kerry but look". Kerry peered into the small mirror and gasped as she looked closely. She was covered from head to toe in what appeared to be blood. Two

piercing blue eyes appeared next only a whisper could be heard before all faded to black

"Oh my Kerry I'm here to help".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * With a start Kerry awoke in bed soaked in sweat and shaking. She peered at the clock great 6:50 ten minutes until her alarm started. If only this day goes better than last

nights dream Kerry silently hoped but what her mom said still haunted her "That night draws near" should she ask her father or is it just some stupid nonsense made up by her

over active imagination. "I'll ask Stacy tonight when I stop by for therapy." At least therapy seemed to be the only thing her father had suggested to her well more demanded

that she do that seems to be working. Kerry always felt better when she spoke with Stacy. "First I'll have to make it through school ugh" Kerry groaned even without her life

spiraling into madness school still sucks at least its the last year she would have to deal with school.

Kerry walked down the halls of the school with the usual stares and dirty looks seems like that whole Marsala thing

followed her here she was just happy that this is it the senior year and then she'd disappear never to deal with these losers again. Sarah her "friend" came bouncing down the

hallway it just may be that the reason she hated Sarah so much was because she shared the same name as Kerry's mother. Sarah threw her arms around Kerry and began to bombarded

her with stories of her boyfriend and her weekend. Well maybe the similarity of names was just one of a long list. Kerry made it all the way to lunch without an incident

but as is par for her life things began to go wrong. Some guy flirted with her she ignored him sent him tail between his legs back to his friends with whispers of Ice Queen

and Bitch floating from his lips. To make matters worse apparently jerks girlfriend just happened to be the biggest blondest bimbo in school who also happened to be head

cheerleader.

"Who do you think you are flirting with my boyfriend" miss drama queen shrieked. Kerry stood up and began to walk away trying to avoid anything rash but as for

the odds bimbo decided that Kerry wasn't getting away that easy she lunged for Kerry's arm. Kerry felt the motion behind her and side step causing ms bimbo to slip and fall.

Kerry knelt to the fallen girls level grabbing her by the back of the head

"Don't ever come at me again keep your loser boy toy on a leash and leave me the hell alone"

Kerry growled low enough so that only the blonde girl could hear. She stormed out of lunch just waiting for the principal to call her. Final bell rang and all was still calm

*sigh* what a relief she just wanted to get home and unwind. "DAD I'm home" Kerry called out knowing that he wouldn't respond he was a deep sleeper thanks to his sleeping pills.

He started taking them to help with his third shift job. Kerry veg'd out as she awaited her appointment that night with Stacy. "its strange that she only sees patience so

late in the afternoon" Kerry mused to no one in particular. Time seemed to slip away from her before she realized it she had drifted off to sleep jumping awake she rushed out

the door. It wasn't until she was down the street that she realized she was going to be early for her appointment. Well maybe she can fit me in early. Kerry parked outside

feeling her nerves getting to her she quickly climbed the steps to Stacy's office. She reached the door walking in. "Oh hi Kerry your early I'll let Stacy know your here" the

receptionist stated. The knot in Kerry's stomach subsided and she relaxed considerably maybe everything's going to be fine.

A/N

Well this is revision number three still trying to get the hang of writing so please just critisize away I won't cry I promise well at least not to much crying lol well please review and stay tuned for more revisions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Companions of the night nor its characters.

Ch.4

Requiem of Recollection

Kerry sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours but turns out was only minutes. The door to Stacy's office opened slowly and out stepped a girl no older than 12. she skipped out and smiled at Kerry as she entered the room. "Hello my names Lucy what's your name?" the little girl questioned. Who was this girl Kerry didn't notice anyone waiting with her so was she here alone or was she dropped off and what was she wearing. The dress could only be described as a gothic take on a Victorian dress. "Excuse me miss what's your name?" the little girl Lucy smiled at Kerry. Kerry blushed realizing she had completely ignored Lucy's question

"Oh my names Kerry, Kerry Nowicki." Kerry smiled at the charming little girl who's eyes were a fascinating shade of grey. Lucy stepped forward and hugged Kerry surprisingly tight for a girl so small Kerry noticed that Lucy's skin was a porcelain white but it just accented her curly blonde hair and the only color on Lucy face was her lightly rosy cheeks. Lucy stepped back and looked up at Kerry with those deep grey eyes that Kerry was sure could see right through her.

"You smell so pretty" Lucy's voice penetrated Kerry's clouded mind. Lucy placed a kiss on Kerry's cheek as she skipped out into the hallway whispering to Kerry "Don't let her see you cry" those words sending shivers down Kerry's spine.

"Kerry I'm ready for you please step into my office" Kerry noticed a suspicious look cross Stacy's face but fade quickly as she entered. Kerry couldn't shake little Lucy out of her mind and what did she mean by not let her see me cry I wasn't crying Kerry subconsciously brought her hand to her eyes and realized that strangely she had been crying. Is that why Lucy had hugged her. As she brought her had down she realized that the tips of her fingers were red "Oh Kerry your bleeding are you ok" Stacy went to grab some tissues for Kerry. "Here let me get that for you dear" Kerry felt her stomach knot up

"Oh that's ok I got it, it's just a scratch I guess its time to clip my nails" Kerry laughed even as she felt the lie slip from her mouth I guess Michel would be so proud of me my lying's improved so much since he left. Kerry took a seat quickly as she felt Stacy's eyes watching her closely.

"So Kerry how's your week been anything big or eventful happen since the last time we spoke" Stacy began writing in her notebook even before Kerry had mentioned anything.

"Well I'm still having trouble sleeping but its not just the feeling wide awake or restless I've begun to have some strange nightmares." Kerry squirmed in the seat feeling strange like she just wanted to lie and tell Stacy she was fine and just leave.

"What kind of dreams like the ones you had in the beginning where Marsala tortured you and sacrificed Ethan to the devil like that kind of dream or something else. Explain these dreams to me."

"Well. . . ." Kerry paused what was she to do they're just dreams after all what could telling them hurt and maybe Stacy could help her get over the effects that the dreams had on her. Kerry wiped the sweat from her brow "Um well I guess it all started on saturday I had a dream that I was walking through the house and I came to my dads door I turned the knob and walked in he was laying in bed face down. I immediately knew something was wrong because he should have been at work. I turned on his light and there my father lay in a pool of his own blood I screamed and ran to Ian's room I rushed in to look for Ian. As I entered his room I found somebody in the room leaning over Ian. I shouted at the thing to get away from him as the person turned to look at me I gasped it was me and I had drunk Ian's blood. Ian was dead I just knew it I could feel it." Kerry shivered as she relived her nightmare.

"Hmm I see well you see Kerry it's just your subconscious telling you that you feel guilty for whats happened to your father and brother. That you are slowly draining the life from your family. It's normal for you to feel this way" Stacy made some more notations in Kerry's file. "Kerry please continue what was the other dreams" Stacy urged Kerry to continue.

"Well the second one involved my boss from the store, Jeff. ." Kerry's stomach growled to life as she recalled the dream Stacy interrupted

" You mean the one they found who had been attacked by an animal".

"Yeah him in this dream I was just walking around and ended up at work. He was there smoking a cigarette he saw me and walked over to me. I don't recall exactly what was said I can only recall that after he had made me mad I had ripped his throat out with my bare teeth." Kerry frowned as she realized that she felt no real remorse here only satisfaction and hunger. Stacy appeared to be in deep concentration her face twisting into a frown

"Well this one is just a revenge dream was there any real animosity between the two of you"? Stacy's question caught Kerry off guard

"No not at all just simple work stuff you know boss employee kind of stuff" Kerry was starting to feel as if this was no longer a therapist appointment but an interrogation.

"Well lets continue is there anything else any other dreams that you can remember" Stacy pushed Kerry to continue but Kerry just told her the first lie that came to mind.

"No not really it just feels nice to talk to someone" Kerry just answered the questions the best she could avoid the topic of her mother and just pushed to be done tonight.

"Well Kerry I'm worried about your lack of sleep but you seem to be doing better I think for tonight we will use this as a good stopping point. Just see Nancy on the way out to set up your next appointment and I guess we'll talk then. Have a good night Kerry" Kerry rushed out setting up her appointment and clearing out of there asap. As she got to her car Kerry looked up to see Stacy watching her from the office window.

"She thinks your one of us" came an all to familiar voice from the backseat. Kerry Screamed her sound being muffled by a cold hand "Shhhh Kerry do you want to draw attention to us" the voice warned. Kerry shook her head obviously she didn't want to endanger anyone else. She calmed down and peered into the back seat to see two blue eyes staring back at her. The hand withdrew

"So am I dreaming and going to wake up now" Kerry questioned more to herself less to Michel.

"Oh Kerry please don't tell me that you dream about me now" a smug smile creeping over Michel's face.

"Ok so your here what now are you going to kill me now or kidnap me and bury me in the woods" panic taking over Kerry's mind. Michel sighed "Kerry have I not told you I'm here to help". Kerry visibly calmed

"So then what Michel what are you here to help with and this is the first time that you've mentioned helping me?" Michel ran his fingers through his hair a nervous habit from his human life Kerry knew.

"Well first we are having dinner at your place then who know from there so you should probably start driving or your therapist friend will more than likely come down to check on you. Second I told you the other day, I was here to help remember?" Kerry shivered the only time she could recall that he had mentioned help was in here dream she began to wonder again if he could read minds as she started the car. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kerry pulled up to her house after a long silent drive with Michel. She noticed that the lights in the house was on which was strange her father should be at work and Ian was supposed to be with the babysitter next door. She looked to Michel who just stared back with a bored expression painting his face. Kerry jumped from the car rushing inside. As the door swung open she was assaulted with the smell of dinner cooking and the sight of her father in an apron. "Dad what's going on here why are you not at work".

"Kerr calm down it's ok I just called out figured your friend and you could use a nice meal and it would be nice for me to meet this friend of yours. Come in come in I'm Kerry's father Stephen and you are?" Kerry's father held his hand out to Michel to shake.

"My name is Michel" Kerry gasped he just used his real name? she could tell it was his real name by the accent he put on Michel. her father and Michel looked at her with a mix of amusement on Michel's face and worry on her fathers face. Oh no what can this mean what's Michel planning if he hurts dad i'll never forgive him.

(What's this bringing Michel home to dad for dinner what's Kerry thinking. Please comment whether it be negative or positive feed back is always nice considering that this is my first story and I hope that you all are enjoying it)

A/N

Well there's number four and moving right along so same as always please review the more reviews I recieve the more likely I am to write further. So please tune in next time for more Companions Return.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Companions of the night nor its characters or even Les Miserables castle on a cloud.

Ch. 5

Barrage of Urges

"What is it Kerr what's the matter" the concern painting her fathers face was obvious Kerry couldn't help but notice the smirk on Michel's face oh how she just wanted to slap that look right off his face but later.

"Oh its nothing I think

I left my phone in Stacy's office I'm going to just check my car maybe i'll get lucky and it'll be there" with a quick smile she stepped out to her car opening the door what am I suppose to do now Kerry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed

by her current situation first thing first shell grab her phone covering the slip at the door and try to hurry through this dinner and push Michel out the door as soon as possible. Kerry could feel Michel approach the car from behind

her. "What is it that you expect to do here Michel, if you plan on hurting my family I'll wrap you in your silk sheets and drag you into the sunlight" Kerry felt Michel's hands on her as she finished her sentence and spun her around

roughly pushing her against the car there was a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place but it was not a pleasant look at all.

"If I was here to hurt you or your family do you really think I would be here having dinner with you and

your father." There was a low growl in Michel's voice as he spoke. Kerry pushed him away and went to walk away just as she reach the door Michel grabbed her by the wrist spun her around. It shocked Kerry to feel his soft lips on hers just

as quick as it had happened it was over. "Kerry I am here to help you whether you believe me or not" the sadness in his eyes caught Kerry off guard she walked into the house more confused than she was when she walked outside.

"Did you

find your phone" Her dad asked as she stepped back inside. A quick smile to her lips and a quick lie off her tongue

"Yep it was right in my front seat I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached" Kerry chuckled as she felt her stomach twist

she hated to lie to her dad but she couldn't tell him for his own safety and he wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Nice lie there you're getting better if I couldn't hear your pulse racing right now i'd never know that you were lying" she heard

Michel whisper under his breath. She elbowed Michel in the side but just then *GROWL* Michel and her father both looked at Kerry with eyes wide with shock

"Sorry guess I'm hungrier than I had thought" Kerry hadn't realized how hungry she

really was until just then.

"Well I have supper all set and ready spaghetti with garlic bread and a cheese cake for dessert" Kerry's father beamed with pride she just smiled as she led Michel to the kitchen. "So Michel tell me a

little about how you and Kerry met and don't be shy I made plenty so dig in."

"Well thank you for the offer Stephen may I call you Stephen?" Kerry's father nodded "But you see I already ate earlier but I appreciate the gesture. To start I

guess Kerry and I met last year I ran into some trouble in a laundry mat and well she did her best to help me, she just ended up staining one of my favorite shirts in the process but I was grateful none the less and we've kept in contact ever since" Michel

said as if all that had happened to him and Kerry was just as exciting as a board meeting. Kerry's father and Michel talked and talked. Kerry just kind of faded out and started to eat and she hadn't realized just how hungry she was until

she noticed her father and Michel just staring at her.

"What are you two looking at haven't you seen a growing young woman eat before." Kerry could feel the blood rush to her face.

"Well Kerry that's all well and good but you do realize

you've polished off the spaghetti and garlic bread by yourself" Michel said with a sly grin stretching across his face.

"You sure that you're feeling ok Kerr you've got me worried now" Kerry's father's voice full of concern but there was

something else there in his voice but Kerry didn't have time to ponder that as all the food in her stomach came straight back up and she was running down the hallway. After what seemed like hours but was probably closer to minutes she felt

as if nothing was left in her stomach she could hear her dad and Michel arguing in the kitchen.

"Look Stephen its like I told you her body won't process food anymore she can't eat that stuff her body will just push it right back up".

"Well I don't care what either of you say she's going to be just fine she's not like you two monsters" wow her dad sounded angry but it was the second voice that made Kerry's blood freeze over.

"You know you don't feel that way I did what I

had to and you knew that from the beginning now with what Kerry is going through we don't need you in denial making things worse. why haven't you told her about her birth." this was the cold questioning voice of her mother. Kerry's father

cleared his throat as he started to talk but they all stopped as Kerry slowly entered the room.

"Kerr are you alright I'm sorry if my cooking was that bad you should have said something we could have ordered pizza" Her father stared

nervously at her.

"What is she doing here she left she has no right to step back into our lives like nothing happened. . . ." Kerry was in a rage but Michel cut her off quickly.

"Kerry she's here to help there are things you should know

about yourself we need your mother here she and I are both here to help" Kerry's mind replayed that moonlit dream her mother there holding that mirror and her image covered in blood *Shudder*.

"She's the problem in the first place she's

the one who left " Kerry was seething with rage by now. "Kerry calm down just look at me keep your eyes on me and breath now tell me when's the last time you ate how many nights has it been?" Michel calmly coaxed Kerry to look at him.

"What are you talking about Michel you just watch me try to eat a bit ago" Kerry watch as her vision blurred and her stomach growled with hunger the pain was just unimaginable. Kerry's throat went dry and this pounding throbbing

noise was all Kerry could hear just bu bump, bu bump, bu bump. "What's that noise it's so loud I just want it to stop the noise is so loud "Kerry tried to scream over the noise as the beating picked up. Finally after several minutes of

flailing around trying to find the noise it starts to fade. It wasn't until the noise faded that she felt the wind on her face and realized someone was carrying her while running so fast that all Kerry could see was a blur. It was Michel

where was he taking her but just as she had started to wonder what was going on they had stopped near some trees at a park. Michel sat her down on a bench gently he lowered himself so that they were face to face her gently grabbed her

chin kissed so softly. "Kerry you need to feed I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet but you're a vampire now. Well more like a half vampire but still you need to feed." Michel's voice was barely more than a whisper but Kerry

heard him loud and clear vampire how could she be a vampire him it's him it must have been him he had told her once that he could bite someone with out them noticing. Kerry could feel the rage rise with in her she pushed Michel as hard as she could. The surprise written all over Michel's face

when he fell back with a skid against the ground but that wasn't enough for her it's all his fault he did this to me. She stepped up to Michel as he jumped up

"Kerry calm down it's not my fault I didn't even realize what was happening until

I made some calls" Michel ran his hand through his hair a nervous gesture, she started swinging at him. She connected on the first swing but barely after which Michel start to dodge them one after another then she heard the fairest

little voice sing out

"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys, There are a hundred boys and girls, Nobody shouts or

talks too loud, Not in my castle on a cloud." She turned to see who was there. She recognized that porcelain skin and golden hair and even that dress it was Lucy what was she doing here at night Kerry wondered it wasn't until she felt

Michel's arms lock around her tightly that she even remembered Michel was even there. He brought his wrist to her mouth and she tasted it with fear she realized the coppery taste was his blood she wanted to gag to spit it out or even to throw it up but she

couldn't stop herself she just drank and drank and drank until the world went black and she slipped into dream land.

"Thanks for the aid Lucy".

"No problem Michel this is what I came to help with she's in for a long painful week" Lucy

knelt and kissed the top of Kerry's head.

A/N

So now that 5 is done I hope to see more reviews Im telling you guys comments make this job easier and more fun for me so please comment even one word comments are ok lol. So stay tuned for more revisions of a Companions Return.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Companions of the night nor its characters.

Ch. 6

Moments Lost

Kerry awoke with a start her head spinning her mouth dry. "Ugh what happened last night? I remember eating and getting sick, Dad and Michel fighting after that I must have passed out from being sick." Kerry realized strangely other than the quickly fading headache and dry mouth she felt fantastic better than she had felt in a long time. With a quick glance to the clock she had realized that she was up a whole thirty minutes before her alarm. "Well no sense in wasting the morning, might as well get a jump on getting ready for school." She moved about her room with a light grace she had never felt before and a fluidity of motion foreign to her. She showered and dressed for school grabbed her bag and with another glance to her arch-enemy the clock she noticed that she had finished her entire morning routine in record time. "Well I'm not hungry so I guess I have some time to kill" kerry mused to herself as she went to her computer and set her mp3 player in its charger and start to mess with her playlists." God this week seems like its dragging on and on I can't believe its only Tuesday I have that stupid math test today and I really don't want to go to gym class" Kerry contemplated just skipping it but for once she felt up to the challenge. Thunder sounded in the distance causing Kerry to jump " Ha wow that scared me but not even you can upset me today mister storm I feel to good for you to get me down." Kerry laughed to her self. She grabbed her mp3 player as the time to leave quickly caught up with her. She crept down the stairs to the living room and quickly spotted her father sleeping on the couch. "hmm whys he on the couch he should be in his bed must have stayed up all night worrying about me" Kerry quietly thought to her self. She left the house as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't wake her father. The drive to school was uneventful even with it starting to pour. Kerry pulled in to the school and cursed herself for not remembering to grab an umbrella. She rushed to her locker where her friend Sarah was waiting for her. A pure look of melancholy painted Sarah's face. "Oh god what now let me guess your boyfriend" Kerry questioned. A frown creased Sarah's face

" How could you tell? Did someone say something? That's not cool that people are talking it's not their business what happens between him and I. They just need to keep their nosy mouths shut..." Sarah ranted

"Whoa whoa calm down now no-one said anything to me I just know that when something in your life goes wrong it's because of him. What happened?" Kerry had to interrupt Sarah or she would have never stopped her rant.

"Well he stood me up and when I called him to ask what was up why he hadn't showed up he told me something urgent had come up and that I need to stop being so clingy." Sarah started to pout.

"Well I would love to sit here and help with your BOY troubles but if you remember we have gym class now so we should probably get to class before Ms. Krumpford has us running laps." Kerry was glad to just change the topic ever since Sarah started to date this new guy its been nothing but trouble.

"Fine I guess we should get to class now I really don't want to run laps all class." Sarah pouted. Kerry and Sarah piled into the gym with the rest of the students and sat in the bleachers awaiting their gym class instructions. Just as Ms. Krumpford walked over to let them know that for gym class they would be playing dodge ball Kerry noticed the blond girl from the other day sitting near by. "Jessica is still mad at you for flirting with her boyfriend and tripping her from yesterday you should probably just stay out of her way" Sarah whispered quietly to Kerry.

"Oh not a chance I'm done playing little miss goody two shoes she's mine" Kerry could feel the anticipation building as she awaited her chance to knock Jessica off her throne and get school credit for doing so. They all set up on opposite sides of the gym hands against the wall just waiting for the whistle to blow. With a shrill sound the whistle signaled the start of the match. Much to everyone's surprise Kerry was first to the line in a blur of motion she swept up the dodge balls and tossed them to her teammates. The game was a blur of dodge balls and shouting Kerry smiled at the thrill she felt as she danced around the onslaught of enemy fire. Everyone seemed so intent on hitting her but Kerry held the ball she had for one person and for just the right moment. Just as the other team started to dwindle she found the perfect moment Jessica had just wound up to throw the ball at her. Kerry threw the ball with a blur of speed and nailed Jessica in the face with the ball Jessica dropped the ball as she brought her hand to cover her face. Without even seeing it Kerry knew she had busted Jessica's nose she could smell the blood from where she was. It wasn't until Ms. Krumpford was dragging Kerry from the court that she had even noticed everyone staring at her and whispering.

" Kerry Nowicki principles office now " Shouted Ms. Krumpford over the rising voices of the other students. Kerry sat in the principles office listening to him go on and on about the gym class incident as if it was a violent attack it was a complete accident he was way over reacting.

"So Miss Nowicki you understand that since this incident was violent in nature I'm going to have to suspend you for a week" the principle stated as if he was bored with the whole thing.

" I understand just let her know that I'm very sorry that the game got out of hand" Kerry feigned regret and left the office with a smirk. Kerry left the school and drove home laughing about the event all the way home. She slowly opened the front door her father still asleep on the couch. She wrote him a note letting him know that she wasn't feeling well so she came home early from school and that she was asleep. Kerry laid in bed listening to music as sleep overcame her. She began to dream almost immediately which was odd. These dreams were unlike any of her other ones it was as if she was watching herself through someone else's eyes. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Michel's eyes she was seeing herself through. It was strange she could also feel what he was feeling specifically his feelings for her. The dream shifted and faded there she was watching herself walk away and feeling so much sorrow as she watched. Kerry jumped awake as she felt a hand brush the side of her face. Startled and shocked she quickly realized that it was Michel that was sitting next to her with that heart melting smile on his face.

"Here I brought you something to drink figured you'd be thirsty when you woke up." Kerry was a little caught off guard as she realized that she was parched. She took the glass unable to see what he had brought her due to the dark but whatever it was smelled delicious. She downed it without pause he smiled at her. Without him saying a word she knew that he was watching her pondering what she remembered about the day before. Why she questioned to herself what happened that he's worried about.

A/N

So here we go with number 6's rewrite just one more to go then hopefully to finish the story so as always please review and enjoy. Stay tuned for more in the story of A Companions Return.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Companions of the night nor its glorious characters.

Death and Rebirth

Ch.7

"Well Michel what are you doing here?" Kerry questioned him as she moved to sit on the desk that sat in the corner of her room across from Michel.

"Well I've told you before to help that is why I'm here" Michel stated simply as he started for her dresser.

" No Michel I mean in my room at night while I was sleeping. Are you trying to take advantage of me while I was unconscious?" Kerry chuckled as Michel's face filled with a mixture of shock and hurt.

"Never would I ever even dream of such vile acts. It shocks me to even hear you think such things". Michel's defensive posture told her that he was hiding something whatever it was she just didn't care. Kerry stared Michel down as he turned and started to open her dresser drawers.

"Stop right there what do you think you're doing going through a girls things that's just wrong Michel." Kerry jumped to stop him but he simply turned to smile at her.

" I figured it was the only way to get you to get up and get moving were going to be late if you don't hurry up. I don't want our ride to show up and us to not be ready to leave now." Michel moved about her room with a familiar ease, an eerie ease grabbing cloths and tossing it into a suitcase he found in her closet.

"What where are you supposedly taking me and doesn't my opinion count in this decision and what about my dad and school". Michel showed no sign of stopping he just turned and sighed

"You really ask to many questions all you need to know is that I'm taking you to New York to relax and unwind from your life as for school I know that you've been expelled Your father only thinks that it was because of some stressors got to you which caused the fight". You should probably find better friends though it didn't take much for me to get what I needed to know from your friend Sarah I believe her name was".

"You leave Sarah out of this you've better have not hurt her in any way. We're not that close but I can't have you eating my friends but I guess I can let you treat me to some time off". Kerry stuffed her toiletries into the suit case and started to shove Michel from the room. "Got to get dressed so you've got to leave out, out ,out." with a shove and a push Kerry shut and locked her door to finish getting dressed while grinning the whole time.

"I deserve this trip I need to just get away from my life for a few days just enough to breathe and escape school" Kerry thought to herself as she skipped down the steps to the surprise of her father and brother Michel just stood there with that stupid grin of his.

"Well Kerry seems you've gotten to enjoy the thought of getting away for a while" Michel stated nonchalantly but the grin on his face gave away that he was slightly enjoying himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kerr if you're not comfortable with this you don't have to go Ian and I would love to have you around for the week" concern painting her dad's face but her mind was made up she would be leaving she needed the break, she was just surprised that her father would even let her go.

"Well Michel I'm all set where's that ride that you were so sure we would miss" Kerry moved for the door but felt two little hands grab on to the back of her shirt. Kerry knew before even turning around that it had to be little Ian.

"Don't go with that man Kerry he's a monster, he makes people cry, he's a bad man and you won't come back if you leave with him" tears began to stream down Ian's face as he pleaded Kerry to stay.

"Hey Ian I'll be back it's just until the end of the week I need a little space to breathe that's all. It's been a rough start to this week and I need just a little vacation. Michel can be a bit of a meanie but deep down well deep, deep, deep down he's a good guy. How about this I'll bring you back a souvenir from New York city how does that sound" Kerry did her best to placate him but to no avail. She barely made it out the door without having to drag Ian with her as a beautiful Blue Charger pulled up with some older woman driving. Something about the woman was familiar to Kerry but she just couldn't place her finger on it. She didn't have much time to think about it as Ian started to whine again, she placed her suitcase down on the walk way and turned around to give Ian and her father one last hug. When she turned back Michel had already placed her suitcase in the trunk of the Charger and was holding open the door for her to climb in back. As the car pulled away from her house she waved one last time to her father and brother with a sinking sensation that when she returned she would be a completely different person. She pushed the thought from her mind. "So Michel what will we be doing in New York?" Kerry tried to imagine what they could do at night considering Michel would sleep the day away.

"So the questions start again, well if you must know we will be enjoying ourselves. We need to do some shopping though because if your closet says anything of your fashion sense most the clubs won't even let you anywhere near their doors." Michel chuckled to his own joke but she could slightly feel Michel's influence trying to push her to sleep.

"No way Michel I can feel you trying to get me to sleep not going to happen this time I'm wide awake and ready to enjoy this oh so long trip to New York" Kerry was a little put off by his attempt to put her asleep.

"Wow she's going to be a handful isn't she. You know you should have figured that suggestions don't work on our kind Michel." The blonde woman giggled it was almost child like. Kerry had forgot that there was even anyone else in the car until the blonde woman spoke up.

"Wait you're a vampire to, Michel what's actually going on why did you want to drag me all the way to New York." The panic was beginning to rise in Kerry's voice.

"So I'm guessing that she doesn't remember anything that's happened up to this point. Michel don't you think she needs to know. I mean yeah secrets are our best friends and all but she needs to know but its only going to make the transition harder for her if she doesn't understand what's happening." Michel gave the blonde woman what could be best described as a death stare. Kerry giggled she couldn't figure it out but she like this woman whatever her name was.

"Well yeah Lucille she needs to know but how do you think that's going to fair I figured showing was better than telling but since you brought it up explain to here the situation" Michel was starting to lose what composure he had by now. Kerry couldn't wrap her mind around what they were talking about.

"Someone needs to start talking NOW what's going on what are you two talking about explain now or I swear to god I'll break this back window out and jump from the car the next time you stop" Kerry could feel herself losing her temper but damn it they need to explain what's going on she hates being left in the dark

"Well Kerry I know I don't look it but it's me Lucy we met in that hunter's office I think her name was Stacy. Anyway Michel called me like a month ago to help a young girl with what we call the transition. It's a term used to describe the change from human to vampire. Before you freak no-one bit you. It's a little more unique of a situation than that you see your mother is one of us. She was one of us before your father even fell in love with her. She married your father against the council rulings. She married your father knowing that she could not bear him any children but as chance would have it a rare occurrence happened and you were born. As simple as that a child born with both human and vampire DNA. Unfortunately for you though all of us half-bloods turn full at some point in our lives usually around 18 when your body matures to its fullest. Right now the nightmares, the anger the hunger, and even your inability to fit in is because you are making the transition. Michel has been able to slow your transition by giving you his blood but since you killed your boss and those campers its inevitable you will turn willingly or painfully its your choice. Kerry do you understand so far what I've told you." Kerry just stared at Lucille or well Lucy it all started to click in her head as everything went spinning before she knew it the black embrace of unconsciousness enveloped her.

A/N

So last revision and on to the other chapters please let me know what you thought please R/R. Stay tuned for more from A Companions Return.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Companions of the night nor its any of its characters.

Awakening

Ch. 8

Kerry swam in and out of consciousness unable to grab ahold of what had transpired earlier. How could any of that be true she couldn't be one of them, and her mother left her Dad for some guy in Florida. Vampires don't move to Florida it's nicknamed the sunshine state for crying out loud. Oh God if what she said was even remotely true that means that Kerry had killed her boss and some campers, no it couldn't be true how could she get up the next day clean if she did all this. Yeah it's just some delusion that's all I'm still at home in my bed sleeping, my alarm will go off soon to wake me up for school . Oh, wait no I forgot that I got suspended for some reason, what was that reason oh yeah dodge ball I broke that one girls nose what's her name. ugh "My head is killing me and my throat is on fire, it feels as if I swallowed sand." Kerry let out a dry cough as she tried to get up. A cold hand quickly pressed down on her shoulder she jumped.

"Here drink this it will make you feel better." Kerry's eyes adjusted to the dark as she took the glass she it was surprising to see Michel standing there running his hand through his hair. It was unusual he stood there with no smirk just a misplaced look of concern. Kerry downed the drink Michel handed her. Her eyes went wide wow that tasted really good what did he give her, and he was right her head was clearing right up as was the desert in her throat.

"Michel what's going on, so far I can't really figure out what's a dream and what's actually happening?" Kerry stared into Michel's piercing blue eyes.

"Ah so Michel she's awake is she caught up to what's going on now" A blonde woman entered the room wait, it's all starting to come back now. Her name is Lucy wait no Lucy is the little girl who Kerry met in Stacy's office not some attractive ,stunning vampire.

"What's going on here someone needs to tell me the truth not some lies or that you won't tell me because it's some vampire secret." Kerry could feel the blood rising to her face as her temper started to flair. "Don't tell me lies like you tried" Kerry pointed to the blonde. "The Lucy I know is a little girl and you are obviously no little girl." The blonde woman sighed.

"I am Lucy, you see we return to the age at which the transition takes place when we awaken, so as a Dhamphir or a half-vampire we kind of are always vampires. This lets us kind of shift our ages a bit, what you saw was my 13-year-old self this is what I would have looked like at 18. I haven't lied to you in the least. I just need you to catch up real quick like because as a newborn you need to step before the council and announce yourself. If we can't prove that your stable and able to continue your unlife without an issue they will execute you and any who have vouched for you. We've got like four days to get you stable before we have to talk with them. Understand?" Kerry could feel her head start to spin again she couldn't quite come to terms with what this woman Lucy was saying.

"If I am what you say I am then prove it, how come I don't feel any different or look any different."

"Well Kerry you do feel different you've had more strength and speed than you ever have and when was the last time you actually looked in the mirror sweetie?" Lucy crossed the room in the blink of an eye returning with a mirror. She held it up for Kerry to see her reflection. Kerry's breath caught in her throat as she looked upon the woman in the mirror she couldn't believe what she saw, her skin was pale and her eyes shone with an intensity that she had only seen in Michel and Lucy's eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw but it was there in front of her as plain as the nose on her face.

"But I haven't drank any blood and yet here I stand, on top of that if I'm a what ever you called it a half-vampire doesn't that mean I'm not affected by the sun and stuff like in the movies?"

"Well that would be true if it worked like it did in the movies Kerry but sadly it doesn't, we Dhamphir don't stay half-vampires the transition makes you a full blood vampire one way or the other. Now about you drinking blood what do you think Michel has fed you these past couple nights and remember you killed your boss and those campers right Michel". Michel nodded his head quickly then turned his head away as a single red tear fell from his blue eyes. Kerry fell to her knees and wept for all that she was losing. How could this be happening to her. Kerry was certain of nothing now nothing but the thirst that threatened to consumer her completely body and soul.

A/N

So this is the first chapter after the revisions so how was it come on you can tell me it'll be our little secret as long as you just R/R. Stay tuned for more from A Companions Return.


End file.
